The Lost Alpha Book 2: The Journey
by Aniu Ravenwolf
Summary: Part two in the Tale of Aniu and her quest to Stop Firestorm Riser. This this time She will met new allies and face old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Here starts book 2 Aniu's story just gets cooler from here ok!**

 _Forward_

Firestorm landed on the outcropping of their base. Smirking at the sunset she said. "Not long Alpha Aniu will have no choice but to come to this place. Nertron go and make sure they get here one way or another." Firestorm said as she turned to the cave to look at their newest batch of dragons. One of which was a Night Fury.

Chapter 1

How much longer to the Sunset Isles?" Stormheart as asked mostly tired of flying for six days. His wings hurt like a dragon with its tail on fire. Running in useless circles only to make the flame worse.

"About four weeks." Aniu replied also tired of flying despite the saddle she too was getting sore. "Guess we will land on…..Breakneck Bog…" Aniu said as Stormheart cringed at the thought of Smothering Smokebreaths.

"GRRR Breakneck Bog… Well this will be interesting…" Aniu said as she land on the far side on which would be pinkie finger of a hand.

"Why hello there. Humans are not welcome here as for other dragons."

"What was that!? " Asked Stormheart swiping his head quickly left and right.

"I don't know" Replied Aniu just as wild Smothering Smoke Breaths jumped out and quickly had the two tied up and on their way to the main island were Thor knows what will happen.

"Let us go!" Commanded Aniu to no effect on the dragons. They only made the ropes tighter cutting off circulation in Aniu's hands and feet.

Please this is hurting us I can't feel my wings! Cried Stormheart trying to wiggle free. Only to make ropes even worse.

Just as it got unbearable we were dropped into a small metal cage.

Surrounded by a town of angry Smothering Smoke Breaths ready to rip us to shreds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 more on the way.**

Chapter 2

Death

"Let us go! This no way to treat a alpha like myself!" Yelled Aniu as the smokebreaths pushed Aniu in front of pale Smokebreath with red eyes and wing and tail tips…. "A Alpha Smokebreath" Aniu said in awe as she gazed at its huge size bowing her head to show respect the dragon spoke

" _Attention! Dragons of the bog, today we gather here to welcome Supreme Alpha Wolf or should I say Arìka Dragonsong! An Elf of Rendina House of Moren!" Said the pale dragon as the dragons murmured at what they just heard._

" _An elf amongst men!"_ A dragon spoke up.

" _This is outrageous!"_ Said another soon the whole court was yelling at and screaming!

 _Quite! Don't worry Young elf I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head just a head nothing attached. Mindo send word to Firestorm tell her I found her Prize." The pale dragon said as He stepped down to take a closer look at her dragon. "A deadly nadder? Haven't added one of them to my collection for a good long while…..Kill it!"_

Within moments the dragons were upon Stormheart. He screamed out as the riped it is flesh tearing him apart Aniu scream and begged them to stop. Then all was still and Stormheart never moved again. The Heartstone lost color and started turning blue as the dragon took its last breath.

"Stormheart! NOOO MY DRAGON NO STORMHEART NO NO STORM STORM!" Aniu cried out in sorrow as three dragon dragged her away into a cell like cave where they laughed and mocked her as she waited for Firestorm to come.

...

"Firestorm? We got a message from the pale dragon he's got her." Mindo said bowing to Firestorm as she stared at him with a smirk on her face.

"Good...tell the pale dragon I will be there by nightfall in three days...with a small surprise as well..."

Cages rattled as a dragon moved inside screeching and digging at the gate. His eyes were deep blue his body black. His fire sapphire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Gone Truly Gone

 _"Aniu...Aniu...waaakke up...Aniu!"_ Said a mysterious voice that echoed like angels singing.

 _"What? What? Who are you? Where are you?"_ Aniu said peering into the darkness as a shape made form.

 _"I am lady Nayrä of the woodland realm."_ Her hair was silvery-grey. Her voice like falling silver. Her eyes green as the forest which she came.

 _"An elf?"_ Aniu replied desperately trying to sand but falling onto nothing not moving.

 _"Yes. You are not alone. You must find a way. You must go to the Stones of Rëna there is someone who can help you."_ As she spoke the ground in Aniu's dream began to fade.

 _"What is his name?"_ Aniu yelled trying to see the fading elf.

 _"His name you must find out your own but he is known as The Star Keeper." She said fading away_

 _"But I am trapped! I can not go."_

 _"Someone is coming to free you. Go. While you still have. Life."_

...

"Aniu! Wake up! Names Flame Sword! Here to help! Let's get you untied." Said the young boy as he shook Aniu awake.

"What the heck! Who are you!" Aniu said with a start pulling away from his hand. He had brown hair that flopped down between his eyes of which were red. his light skin reflected in the sunset. Aniu quickly shook the thought from her head.

I am Flame Sword look you need to get out you don't have much time before the nip will wear off the dragons come get on.

Get on what?

 _"Me, a dragon duh!_

"Not without my dragon! Where is Stormheart!?"

"Aniu? Stormheart is...dead." Said Flame Sword. Worry was all over his face. "Aniu? I am sorry but please I can get you out. Please they're coming! "

"OK. I am coming!" Aniu got on the dragon's back a Hobblegrunt "This is a weird ride.". Aniu said as the dragon took to the skies. Just as the smokebreaths saw them leave.

...

Firestorm landed at the gates of the smoke breath nest. Looking in she saw a mess filled with flying papers broken wood and fire here and there.

"What in Odin's name is going on! Where is Aniu?!" Commanded Firestorm .

The pale smoke breath looked up at Firestorm.

"She got away with Flame Sword of the Clan Flame Wings...I am sorry but we killed her dragon! Aniu has no dragon?" He said as Firestorm came near. With a murderous look on her face.

Firestorm looked at the dragon picked him up and burned him letting the ashes fall cleanly out of her hand. "There is a reason why they call me Firestorm Riser! I am the Fame of all Flames! Fly away while you CAN!" At that moment Firestorm lit the ground in flames The Heartstone burned with the same fury she had in her eyes. Her hands rose the flames burning all in sight.

She left none alive.

...

Flying away Aniu took one last peek at what once was a stronghold of the Smothering Smokebreath Dragons.

"Aniu? Where are we going?" Asked Flame Sword. As he looked back at the blacking sky.

"We going to the Caves of Rena" Aniu replied in a low dark voice.

"Star Stones" Flame said in awe for he dreamed of seeing the glowing stones filled with ages of starlight and moonlight. As old as time. He had only heard legends he had no idea what was there. He only waited as his dragon took the last living remeanet of The Dragonsong. West away from Firestorm. Away from Berk, away from the Sunset Isles, and into a unknown land.

The lands of Darñdeanël.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flame Swords Promise

"So what's the Supreme Alpha Aniu Ravenwolf doing in Asfröntìth?" Asked Asked Flame Sword as he set down a pile of wood to get a fire going they had settled down on a small island after flying for a whole two days with no rest.

"I heard word that a Black and blue eyed dragon was seen wondering just outside the borders of the Wilderness and was also seen entering a cave near the the waterfalls on the far side of Berk... I found nothing." Aniu said while roasting a small trout she caught in the near by lake.

"Aniu, it has been years since the Royal Claws and Flame Wings clan have even heard of Shadow Fang." Flame said not wishing to bring the two clans in this. For they had both been hit hard when the Timberjacks came.

"You're like everyone else you think he died. I remember the day when the Timberjacks and their riders came down from the north. The wind howled as dragon and rider locked in battle. I was there... I lead my clan down the enemy lines. I flew straight for the masked rider! Jacob. But instead I was met with my sister and her Nadder Stormheart. My Night Fury Shadow Fang, attacked Stormheart. Knocking Firestorm off" Aniu paused remembering Stormheart..."When the battle was over I searched to the last dragon. Shadow Fang was not one of the fallen."

"Aniu, I was there too. I lost my brother to the side of evil. He has not been seen since the battle ended."

"I doubt Flame Dash is a traitor. He would never do something like that." Aniu said putting out the fire and rolling out their sleeping bags..." _Would he?"_ Thought Aniu as she closed her eyes in a dreamless sleep.

Flame Sword looked at Aniu and saw not just a young girl but a leader. Who has been through so much. She had lost her Mother to giving birth to her and Firestorm. Her Father was a mad man, her sister wants to take over the world. And she just lost her second dragon to the hands of Firestorm.

 _"I will not let anyone hurt you anymore Aniu. I promise."_

And it would be a foolish one to make for no one could protect Aniu to a fate that was planned for her Thousands of years before her life was even a thought in name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Red Island

"Firestorm? Someone is here to see you. They seem very well mad about the Break Neck Bog problem." One of Firestorm's Guards said. Bowing as he walked up to Firestorm who was sitting upon her throne built of Dragon bones. Her fortress was built within a mountain. Great pillars rose high up to the mountains peak. With drawings of dragons being slain in battle. One of the most stunning ones was that of which stood on either side of Firestorm's throne. The drawing of the Battle of the Blood Claws. The first encounter the two sisters had since Berk made peace with the dragons. Aniu was on the right side with her Dragon Shadow Fang. Firestorm the left with her Nadder Stormheart. On a small table right of Firestorm's Throne was a wine glass of Dragons Blood. On the left side on a small rack was Firestorm's battle armor. The walls of the mountain were just as intimidating as the mountain size itself. With Precious metals flowings freely and untouched like veins of blood. Most were Rubies other Black Diamond Gold and Silver there was. Natural mountain springs ran down to the base of the mountain providing food and water for the Four Clans that dwell in this mountain. Outside the mountain was a sight to behold. Green Forest waterfalls and meadows stretched out for miles. Until they stopped at a cliff which looked of the pristine beaches that shimmered in the sunlight. All defied the true evil that lived on this Island.

"Tell the one who dare question me to leave before I hang his head upon spear and feed it to the Crows!" Firestorm said still furious at the fact Aniu once again slipped right through her hands.

"Of course your majesty. Umm do you have and plans for the next attack?" The guard asked not daring to look Firestorm in the eyes.

"In fact I do." Firestorm said pulling out a map of the world that was now discovered. "Aniu was heading to the Sunset Isles, but was stopped by the foolish smoke breath dragons." Firestorm continued to say. " She could not continue on because she got a dream from Nayrä. I was able to tap into her dream cause of this stone. Now she is headed to the Caves Rena. If we can get there first we can draw out the magic of the stones. And use it to our advantage. What do you think?" Firestorm asked as she finished speaking of the plan.

" Do I have the right to question this?" The guard.

"Yes you do." Firestorm replied.

"OK then I think its sound strong but perhaps If we could turn the Star Keeper against Aniu?

"I like it. Firestorm Said turning around and begun to shout out orders. Soon the whole mountain was buzzing like bees with dragons working the mighty forges. Building armor and weapons for Firestorm new the Caves would not be unguarded. As the flames in the forges went from red to blue and back again. Firestorm walked down a narrow stairway to her room which was just as dark and sinister as her mountain. Firestorm picked up a picture painted by Bucket six years ago before the Timberjacks came. When Firestorm and Aniu were smiling at a Terrible Terror chasing its tail.

 _"Haha you can't catch me! Na na na na." Firestorm said sticking her tongue out playfully at her sister. As she ran around on the grassy hills of Berk_

 _"Oh yes I can! I am future Alpha!" Aniu yelled after her just as Firestorm tripped_

 _d over a rock. Aniu rush to see if she was OK only to see her start laughing at the dragon chasing its tail. Aniu soon joined in._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sand Attack and new friends

"Ahh. What a sunny day." Aniu said stretching after the yet another week of flying on the back of a Hobblegrunt .

"Yes It is quite a morning. Flame Sword replied as he took off the saddle of his dragon."

'What are you doing? We still have six days until we reach the caves!" Aniu said utterly confused as to why he would take of the saddle. At such a time. just as the words came out of her mouth the dragon was gone.

"Yes I know this dragon can not take us any farther her is too tired We will befriend another." Flame Sword said as he took out some dragon nip and other supplies for dragon training.

"Ha, You seem to know a lot about dragons. Flame Sword tell me where do you come from?" Aniu asked quite curious about this boy not much older than her who saved her life and is now traveling with her.

"I don't come from anywhere I am a wandering soul I am no longer of Flame Wings. As the dragons still think." Flame took out his sword which had a Snow Leopards on the end of the handle.

"I was once A Flame Wings rider too. Then The Phantom Shadows before the Timbers came." Aniu said cringing at the sickening thought of the battles that enraged and still do. "Then I left to protect them. Why would You leave your clan and live out here in the wild lands? Do you not have family?" Aniu ask as they set out to look for new dragons.

"I never left my clan. I just stopped showing up for a while i still earn trophies but we are a long way from home, and my family went missing after the Timbers came." Flame replied looking down at his hand messing around with the dragon nip.

"I am sorry I did not mean to." Aniu was quick to apologize.

"No its fine i have gotten over it. Where is your family Aniu? Flame returned the question.

"My mother is dead she died giving life to me and my sister she was an elf and because of falling in love with a human she had to pick between letting us die or for her to die. She chose to die. And my father is a mad man. Drago Bludvist."

"Sorry about that Aniu. If you want to ta- he was cut of as a group of Sand Wraiths jumped out of the ground and pinned the two down.

...

" _And where are you going Aniu? You come by and don't bother to say hi?"_ One of the dragons said letting Aniu up after giving her a big face lick. She was a light brown dragon with white wing dots and her silver spins showed she was the Leader of this pack and all the other Sand Wraiths in the lands. The spots around her head and neck were a red clay color.

" _Azadeth! How many times have I said never pin me down."_ Aniu said standing up brushing off her pants she saw that the group had gotten bigger since the last time she saw them.

" _GRR Who is this boy here."_ One of the Sand Wraiths hissed as her pressed down on Flame Swords neck

" _Let him go Azendur"_ Azadeth commanded as she walked over to see if her rider's friend was ok.

" _Yes mother."_ Azendur answered releasing Flame Sword from his deathly grip. He was a light blue with white wing dots and white underbelly with darker blue dots around his face and neck. his black spins were slightly lighter than the others which signaled he was of royal blood line.

" _Azadeth? We need a ride to the Caves of Rena, The dragon that got us this far was to tried and was let go to return to the stables back at the School of Dragons. Can you help us?'_ Aniu asked Azadeth speaking in dragon speech for even though Azadeth could speak Aniu's home tongue she preferred not to.

" _Of course me and my son will bring you to the caves ourselves"_ Azadeth replied bowing her head and flicking her tail to the deputy of the pack." _Azganda you are in charge till I return."_ Azadeth said as Aniu got on her back.

"Flame Sword You will ride Azadeth's son Azendur ok?" Aniu said and asked at the same time.

"Sure I guess i never have rode a Sand Wraith. How smooth do the fly?" Flame asked somewhat worried after all the dragon just tried to kill him.

"They have one of the best and fastest rides around trust me you will love it!" Aniu said already taking to the skies.

" _Just get on."_ Azendur said. but flame had no idea what he said and backed away for it sounded like a deep growl not a friendly get on.

"He said just get on." Aniu told him chuckling as he back up then got on and they begin the next step of the journey. "I will teach you a bit of dragon speech sometime ok, Flame?" Aniu asked Flame Sword who was still a bit shaken up from what just happened. He was holding on for dear life clearly not used to such a fast flight. Aniu slowed down Azadeth and Azendur did the same. For now they will go slow.

"Suuree I wouulld llove to lleaarn thhat." Flame Sword stuttered out the words. And they once again were back on the road, and almost to their destination.

"I do believe that the worst of all things are behind us." Aniu said as the sun was setting and the stars began to creep out and the full moon and started to rise.

But the worst was yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Firestorms Plan

"So are we going with a armada or just us riders or- The youngster was cut off.

"Quit! You will see." Firestorm snapped as the boy followed her down the long rows of stairs to the armory. Where 2,000 riders strong were readying their dragons, for war. the armor was made of Gronckle Iron Firestorm had learned the way to make the rare metal.

"Nertron, How long until everyone is set to go?"

"About six hours." Nertron said bowing to Firestorm. Still holding his glass of wine. Which then split on his pants the whole crew saw this and began to laugh.

"Enough! We have work to get done! And Nertron get changed and next time try watching where you put your wine." Firestorm Said in as she turned around and walked back up the stairs just when one of her maids came and bowed low.

"My Queen, its Fire Starter I fear he has fallen ill." The maid said worried about the dragon and what she might do to her if he were to die.

"No. Where is he!" Firestorm yelled. looking worried for her dragon.

"In the Throne Room dear." The maid said turning away as Firestorm ran up the stairs drawing her sword in case someone had poisoned him and waited to attack. it had happened before to her whispering death Whispering Thorn he was kill for kidnapping Aniu by her own soldier who was now dead for his treason. Firestorm opened the large door to the throne room, only to see her dragon wheezing on the ground his scale were pale and he did not respond to to Firestorm walking in.

" _Fire Starter? You ok bud?"_ Firestorm said after she looked around to make sure no one would hear her say "bud".

" _Fiirre…..sstorm….?"_ Fire Starter said as he lifted his head weakly to look at firestorm who the dropped her sword and ran to his side and fell to her knees as he began to slip away from the world.

" _No you don't. you don't die on me. please don't die on me.I need you. Aniu gave me to you when we were little. Please you are all I have left."_ Firestorm began to choke up as she mutter out a last few words.

" _Let me go. Let her go."_ Where is last words. A tear slid down Firestorms face and onto the Heartstone part of it drips into her hand as a glowing red liquid she then knew what to do with it. And ran to the stables to the metal cage which held the Night Fury.

"Take him out of the cage bring him to me." Firestorm commanded as she placed the tear in a small vial and held it up.

"What do you wish to do with that substance Queen? One of the riders asked holding down the screaming dragon. Firestorm began to speak to it.

' _What is your name? Do you wish to kill? Will you slay the Alpha Wolf? Will you help me slay my sister Supreme Alpha Aniu Ravenwolf?"_ Firestorm asked in her sly snake like dragon tongue.

" _My name is Escalar son of Silver Fang. I wish to kill, I have always wished death upon all but ones who share my ambition. I would love to slay the Alpha so I may rise as a ruler. I will help you slay the Supreme Alpha"_ The dragon said as the people around him let go of the ropes.

" _Drink this."_ Firestorm said stepping closer to drop the tear in his mouth once he had swallowed it. His eyes turned red. His body darkened. And he shot a red blast. A very powerful red blast.

Escalar was now Firestorm's newest dragon. He now was the strongest and greatest weapon The Red Resistance now has.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Caves

"Is that thing on fire?" Asked Flame Sword as an island of glowing lights came into view.

" _No master Flame Sword. That is the Caves of Rena and those 'flames' are actually starlight and moonlight being reflected."_ answered Azendur as the dragons land at the mouth of the largest cave. A small fox ran out and just as the fox came a young boy walked out as well. He looked normal at first until the light showed he had wings. he had a small wired crown with glowing blue beads around it his black hair had one strand falling right between his eyes. The wings were black and in the middle white. He spoke in a soft voice.

"Well It was foretold you would come here." The Star Keeper spoke. "It was also foretold they would not answer but have to be shown the way to stop the Fire from spreading." He continued to say. Everyone gave curious glances.

"Uh We are indeed here to find a way to stop my sister Firestorm Riser." Aniu spoke up after a while of silence.

"Good. You are Aniu fallow me no one else." The Star Keeper said as he walked into the caves.

"I will not let you go in there alone." Flame Sword said grabbing Aniu's arm hoping to stop her.

"I have to. If I am to stop Firestorm." Aniu answered pulling away her arm after staring into Flame's deep red eyes.

"Be careful." Flame whispered as Aniu disappears into the cave.

Inside was beautiful! There were glowing stones that shone with out the sun's help! The cave were so bright it felt like they were alive. The top of the cave shot right up a small opening. There were so many different ways Aniu thought she would get lost. She kept close to The Star Keepers side. As he walked deeper into the caves. Soon they came to a clearing where a small table was on that table was a bowl and to the right a fountain there was. The water shimmered in the starlight.

"This will show you the future." The Star Keeper said after a long moment of silence. He continued "This is what will come to if you should fail."

"How can I know if I will make it?" Aniu asked as she approached the table which was made of a starlet glass.

"You can't you can only try." Replied the Star Keeper "And hope and keep a few trustworthy ones with you. For a darkness is coming, Beyond the evil of Firestorm. Something far more powerful." That was the last thing he said before the bowl erupted and blue and pinkish purple flames lit up the cave. The flames calmed down and Aniu looked into the bowl she saw Firestorm she had Flame Sword tied up and working as a slave as well as many others dragon skulls were on the heads of each slave most likely of their dead dragons. Firestorm was laughing amused by their suffering. Until large bat like wings stretched out and burned it all to the ground. Aniu screamed jumping to the side.

"I know what you saw." The Star Keeper said looking into Aniu eyes. "You're so beautiful and fair." The Star Keeper said putting a hand upon Aniu's face stepping closer to her making Aniu step back. "Enough! I will be leave now!" Aniu said her tone darkening startling the Star Keeper she turned around and left before things could get out of hand. Out side she met Flame and got on Azadeth she said nothing to no one only started flying.

"Aniu? What happened? Can you tell us?" Flame ask now worried about Aniu's wellbeing. He looked at her and saw fear deep and dark thoughts begin to creep into her fear of losing her sister and the fear of losing Flame Sword. Just then rope shot out of nowhere and trapped Azadeth and Azendur forcing Aniu and Flame Sword to fall hundreds of feet to the ground. And this time no one was here to

save them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The power revealed

"Ahhh! Woaahh oh my oh ahh Aniu do something!" Flame Sword screamed as they feel to the ground the dragons were screeching unable to gain control of flight.

"I can't do anything!" Aniu screamed as she grabbed the Heartstone around her neck arching her head in she felt the rush and power of the stone and soon out of no where the magic formed to large wings on Aniu's back she caught herself in flight the glowing wings made of feathers rippled in the wind. She dived down catching Flame Sword just before hitting the ground. But it was a bitter landing for the dragons were now captured by trappers and had spears pointed to the necks of each dragon. Aniu then stood up and her voice now powered by the stone itself rattled the sky

"Who are you to dare attack us!" Aniu voice was deep and powerful echoing around the now dazed trappers. "Release threw dragons now! Or you shall see the fury of the Heartstone!"

...

"Ahh!" Firestorm yelled griping her half of the Heartstone as she fell to the ground in agony. The pain was unbearable. She knew something was going on. It was Aniu for sure Firestorm thought. She is using the power. And it was killing her to feel the pain of it.

...

Aniu continued to attack the trappers using the pure magic the glowing red flame was around her hand she saw the armada they had come with and burn it all. Sinking it into the sea. Even after all was done she was out of control the power was so much she couldn't control it she turned to the dragons. Stepping closer the dragons bowed begging for their lives.

"Aniu! Aniu! Stop this now! Stop! Please!" Flame Sword drew his sword and rolled in front of the out of control alpha. Her hair seemed to be ablaze as well as the rest of her. " Aniu Stop! Looked at then they are terrified! If you want to kill them then kill! Me instead but spare them!"

"Step aside Flame Sword!" Aniu replied not stop as she slowly stalked towards the battle ready boy. She used the magic to lift him up and throw him to the side. She continued to walk to Flame Sword. "Fight back!" Aniu commanded to no effect.

"No you have left me nothing to fight for." Was Flame Sword's answer to her command. After he said it the wings dispersed into thin air. The flames around her left and she fell to the ground. Flame rushed to her side lifting her head. "Aniu? You ok?" Flame asked in a soft tone moving the hair out of her face the dragons came over as well Aniu did not move.

"Uhhhhh...what happened..." Aniu finally woke she was out of energy. And could barely speak.

"You kinda lost control after growing magical wings and killing all the trappers and nearly killing us." Flame said as Aniu eyes went wide.

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry I don't know what happened. I just lost control." Aniu felt terrible for what she had done.

"Shhh its fine you need some rest." Flame said as he layed her down and went to get there sleeping bags.

 _"Darn it I thought they were going to kiss each other..."_ Azendur said snorting. _"He had the perfect moment."_

 _"Azendur!"_ Azadeth hissed at her soon whacking him with her tail.

 _"What? Its clear they like each other."_ Azendur complained as he curled up and went to sleep.

 _"So this is why she never used it before and why she fears what Firestorm can do. It's the most powerful thing I have seen since the Forest Alphas walked the lands."_ Azadeth mutter as she too drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

the day started out well the sun was shining and no clouds were seen.

"So Flame wanna start your first Dragon Speech lesson?" Aniu asked fully recovered from all traumatic events of the previous day.

"Sure, will it be hard?" Flame asked as Aniu pulled out a small book.

"Not if you can make simple hissing sounds." Azadeth startled Flame Sword as she spoke in perfect Norse.

"Ah! How did you just….." Flame jumped several feet back after turning around to see Azadeth's face less than six inches away from his. She chuckled and when to look at Aniu's book.

"Ok for starters we will have you learn the simple 'Hello I am friend not foe.' Then we will move on to other things. Here is how it goes 'Hrrs gra srr hsrrr ferr.' Give it a try." Aniu prompted Flame into each different sound.

"Hrrshhh gerrr sarrrr hrrr fearrr. Is that how it is down?" Flame asked after trying his best but failing in all.

"Uh good but you just kinda said the opposite. Try again this time slower. Try to feel each individual sound slip of your tongue."

"Hrrs gerra hsrrr ferr. Now?" Flame gave it about seven more time until his tongue hurt and could no longer try.

"Ok you're getting better lets do this a bit later. Take this book. It has good information my great Grandmother was at this sort of thing. This is her step by set book. Take care of it." Aniu handed Flame the book.

"Thanks. I will take good care promise." Flame took the book the pages were clearly worn and was many years old. "He bagain to read.

Aniu remained at the end of the cliff. Staring out in to the blood red sunset. " _Azaadeth? Do you think there are any other... Night Furies out there? "_

 _"To be honest Alpha, I don't know I have herd of rumers of a silver eyed black dragon roaming the wild lands. Out side of ...the lands that..._ Azadeth pawed the ground and looked away. _Were once of the Royal Claws..."_ She huffed out a huge sigh. _But there are just rumors."_ She turned around and flew of the gets a some food for the rest of the traveling subjects.

"Or is it just a rumor?" Aniu questioned herself walking over to Flame sword. And observing how surprisingly well he was doing learning how too speak dragon speech was not a easy thing to learn.

...

Hmmmm this is not good something is wrong its as if my heart is shared with someone else. Its as if I don't have complete freedom now. Firestorm spoke to herself In her chamber were she grabbed all the pictures she had of Aniu and Firestorm as children and burned them the memories of seeing her sister's happy face and laughing together having fun. They burned quickly. She whent to grab the one of he and the Terrible Terror which she then put down. "That one I can't burn." A small tear slipped down her check unnoticed by Nertron who knocked on the open door.

"My Queen, it is time to go. That is if your ready?" Nertron's voice startled Firestorm.

"Yes I am ready I have to put my armor on first get Escalar ready for battle to we are heading first to the former lands of the Royal Claws and then to the Caves Rena." Firestorm replied in her usual and fearful voice.

"As you wish you're majesty." Nertron said as he turned away and stumbled slightly more than his usual self.

"Drinking again Nertron?" Firestorm mocked his bad habits she got pushed him to the side and whent to the armory.

...

"Back! And boy do we got food the trappers ships are full of fish!" Azadeth said she she landed carrying a huge net of fish.

"Yumm I can't wait to sink my teeth in that tasty and wonder smelling fish!" Azendur yelled launching himself towards the net Azadeth swiped quickly to the side making Azendur fly straight into a rock wall head first. Everyone cringed at the loud noise made by Azendur's head.

"Ouch that hurt! Why did you do that mom?!" Azendur said weakly standing up and shaking off the dizziness.

"Because the Alpha eats first you know that, here Aniu I got a smaon just for you." Azadeth said dropping the fish at her knees.

"Thank you Azadeth. Is Azendur going to be ok?" Aniu asked look at the dazed dragon.

"Eh he will be fine in a hour or two." Azadeth replied heading over to give Flame Sword his fish then hers and last her son's fish. They begain to eat unaware of the danger that lurked just few days away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter guys book 3 is on it's way!**

Chapter 10

The journey ends

Six days have passed and Aniu is reaching the Red Mountain. Firestorm has gotten to the caves of Rena and killed the Star Keeper. After traping Silver Fang and leaving her there to rot. Aniu must first stop at the Royal Claws lands. Then unknowingly Firestorm will meet Aniu at the Red Mountain at the battle for the Heartstone will only just begin.

 _War is upon us_. _And no one is safe._


End file.
